midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
William conDoin
William conDoin is the son of Pug and Katala. Against his father's wishes he became a soldier, eventually promoted to Knight-Marshal of the Western Kingdom forces and was the lead in developing the plan of the defense of the Kingdom from the armies of the Emerald Queen. He is perhaps the best swordsman with the long two-handed sword, as well as a proficient student of tactics and strategy. History Riftwar William was born to Pug and Katala in the Shinzawai estate on the world of Kelewan, during the four years that his father Pug was training as a Greater Magician. William was raised on the Shinzawai estate by his mother and Pug's friend Laurie. Here he learned to speak both Tsurani and King's Tongue. After Pug destroyed the Imperial Games, William was brought to Midkemia and placed within the Kingdom's staging camp. It was here where he met the firedrake Fantus who he became close friends. William remained in the Kingdom camp until the end of the Riftwar. Post-Riftwar After the Riftwar, William moved with his mother and father to the island of Stardock where an academy of Magicians was being set up. It was here where it was discovered that William could speak to animals by Kulgan, and he would often speak to the firedrake Fantus. Unfortunately this was the limit of William's magical abilities. This caused Pug and William to fall out with one and other as Pug insisted William to stay and study at Stardock. But William left Stardock for Krondor to become a soldier. Soldier of Krondor Here he was taken in by Prince Arutha, and after being promoted to Knight-Lieutenant, were assigned to escort the Duke of Olasko and his companions. He successfully defended them against the Nighthawks and returned them to Krondor. After this he became one of Arutha's trusted men and Duke James's companion on his missions. He became infatuated with the Jazhara back in Stardock, but their relationship never prospered. Then, Duke James introduced him to Talia, the daughter of the innkeeper of The Rainbow Parrot, and both were assured of a bright future. This was cut off by the pirate Bear, who killed Talia, swearing her vengeance through Kahooli, Goddess of Vengeance. It was William who killed Bear, through the power of the goddess. After this, he became lovers with Jazhara for six years before she died. Because of this, he never married nor had a family of his own. Serpentwar During the Serpentwar, William, already the Knight-Marshal of Krondor, worked with Duke James to develop the strategies of the Kingdom. Before the invasion, he reconciled with his father. It is during the Emerald Queen's attack on Krondor that William is killed, standing bravely on his feet, blinded by a magical attack on the Krondor palace. Titles # Knight Lieutenant of the Prince's Royal Household Guard # Captain of the Prince's Royal Household Guard # Knight Marshal of Krondor # Commandeer of the Armies of the West Appearances *''Magician'' *''Silverthorn'' *''A Darkness at Sethanon'' *''Krondor the Assassins'' *''Krondor Tear of the Gods'' *''Prince of the Blood'' *''Rise of a Merchant Prince'' *''Rage of a Demon King'' Category:Magicians Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Islemen Category: noble